geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Jawbreaker/@comment-27420310-20160712012606/@comment-24146574-20160812234434
I'll compare the sections, this is my opinion. Nine Circles: First cube is obviously easy. The following ship is extremely annoying and requires a lot of flying skill, including learning how to control the ship and straight fly in tight spaces. Longer than Jawbreaker's ship. Jawbreaker: First cube is also very easy. The following ship is not that hard and can be mastered in a hundred attempts or less by a good player (good as in "robtop demons are easy and can beat easy demons in 500ish attempts but hard demons are super annoying). Nine Circles: Ball is very tricky, weird timing and many fakes. Longer than Jawbreaker's ball. Pre-wave cube is easy. Jawbreaker: Ball is also tricky, has weird timing and fakes as well, but is shorter, so overall easier. Pre-wave cube is easy. Nine Circles wave and end cube: This wave is actually what I think makes NC easier than Jawbreaker. I like thinking of this wave as four sections, one section as big and in regular gravity, second section as big and opposite gravity, third section as mini and regular gravity, fourth section as mini and opposite gravity. I find the last section the hardest, but it is also the shortest, because a dual cuts it off early. The first half of the wave is actually very easy and the spaces are so damn huge. The second half is harder just because it's mini, and mini wave to most player has a tendency to be harder because it's generally wonkier. Last cube is pure troll and annoying. Jawbreaker wave: The wave in Jawbreaker is so long, it takes up about 65% of the level. The wave can be considered two halves, but there's no clear boundary to divide the level into sections because the size and gravity changes so much and has zero consistency. This is the most killer part, and the worst part is it happens all the time throughout the level, very regularly in no specific pattern. This wave has one break, with a half speed wave marking my personal dividing point for the two halves of this wave. There is no ending segment to this level unlike NC. A big part of my difficulty ranking for NC levels is the difficulty of the wave, because this normally is the longest and hardest part of the level (not always true, Quasar has a very long pre-wave section and this part by itself is enough to be considered a demon because it's so long and has some very annoying timing and flying, overall i think it's a medium demon at most). The Jawbreaker wave is super annoying and just because you get to the halfway section of the wave doesn't mean you will beat the level, but the "buffer zone" for Nine Circles is super annoying and is actually difficult to get past. However, if the player gets past this "buffer zone", they have a good shot at beating the level as long as nerves aren't an issue and they have the last cube well secured. Overall: Nine Circles < Jawbreaker